


To Grasp

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: 14 Days of Lust [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Yuuki knows he can't have Akira or Ryuji, he accepts that. He's happy to just be their friend...but when an opportunity arises to live out a fantasy he can't say no.





	To Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> My 14 Days of Lust are a series of kind of interconnected stories that take place in a big magical brothel, where all fantasies are possible. In this story it's Mishima who has found himself there...
> 
> Prompter asked for spitroasting, sweetness, and Mishima in his volleyball uniform. They probably wanted him in it longer but...well. Sex happened.

Uhhh. Technically canonverse, though Mishima’s fantasy is set in some vague college AU. Just, ah, go with it. Embrace the magic. 

 

\---

 

The man who’d greeted him and shown him to a place to see looked over his menu choices, expression almost distressingly serious. Yuuki tried not to squirm in the plush chair, fumble his drink, or let how embarrassed he was show. He hadn’t realized he’d have to watch someone look at the ‘ultimate fantasy’ he’d built for himself; he’d figured it would get sent off to whoever and he’d never have to look that person in the eye. He would have preferred that.

This, having a very attractive man read about his pathetically normal fantasy when he’d had options of all sorts of crazy things, was humiliating. All sorts of things were laid out before him on that tablet, waiting for a single tap and he'd bypassed almost all of it And now, under scrutiny, it was terribly embarrassing. Especially since-

“You’re a virgin?” The man, with his piercing blue eyes and long wavy blond hair, dotted with braids and threaded with beads, asked, gaze sliding up to Yuuki’s face. He laughed anxiously, hands tightening around his glass. He took another drink, buying time, and appreciating the sugary sweetness and hot it cut the burn of alcohol. 

Finally he nodded. 

“I-ah-that is...yes.” It wasn’t that strange. He was just barely twenty-three, not old at all, there were lots of people his age who had never had sex and yet he could feel the heat rising up his neck and face, a mortified blush staining his cheeks as he admitted it. It was less that he hadn't and more the reason that was so awful. His voice dropped to a whisper and he looked down at his hands. “I am.” 

The blond laughed but it wasn’t unkind. The opposite, really, it was warm and...nice. “Nothing to be embarrassed about lad, that’s why we have the Cherry package. Just wanted to make sure *this* is how you want to do it.”

Yuuki peeked up through his lashes. “Is there something wrong with it?” Was it too simple, too pathetic maybe? Too creepy, maybe, to want something like this. 

“No, it’s sweet. We’ll make it nice for you, don’t worry about that.” The man tilted his head to the side. “But is this how you want it to be? Can’t take back the first time.”

He nodded, expression shifting to one of determination. “It is.” 

\---

Yuuki smoothed down the front of his uniform anxiously, wishing he’d taken the time to go to his apartment to shower and change after practice. He should have, he really should have, because showing up at Akira and Ryuji’s place reeking of sweat was just rude, and embarrassingly, but at the same time he hadn't wanted to be late. The email had told him to be there by seven and practice had run late and his apartment was further from campus than theirs was and...well. 

He was here now, a sticky sheen of dried sweat on his skin, hair in disarray, practice uniform clinging uncomfortably. It wasn’t how he wanted them to see him though maybe it didn’t really matter. This was all fake after all, a fantasy of his creation so maybe he could have been late and it wouldn’t a problem. Maybe being gross wouldn’t be either. 

But, on the other hand, everything else had seemed very normal so far, or as normal as things could be in some strange world where he was a freshman again, on the college volleyball team and was actually playing, and Ryuji and Akira were some kind of track stars, or so he'd managed to glean from others during the day, at the same college. He’d woken up, gone to school, gone through classes, on edge the whole time as he waited to see what exactly was going to happen in this ‘fantasy’. 

So maybe it was best to be as careful as possible. 

Part of him was pretty sure stepping into another world and letting himself be talked into living out a fantasy was just asking for trouble, considering, but the opportunity was just too good to pass up. If it went bad later he wouldn't be shocked, that was just his luck, but for now he was willing to let this happen, to embrace it. To have what he couldn't in real life. 

All he had to do was believe in it and play along, or so he'd told before this had all started. He could do that. Yuuki was, after all, very good at convincing himself of things that weren't true. 

He raised his hand to knock but a call of “Just come in Mishima!” froze him in place. He flushed then, swallowing hard, opened the door and stepped inside. Their apartment was in the small side, a short entryway with a eat in kitchen right there and then, a few steps forward, a single large room that acted as dining room, living room, and bedroom all at once. They were there, waiting for him, and it was very apparent very fast that class work was not what they had in mind, email asking him over to study be damned. Not when the lights were turned low, candles were set up all around the room and casting soft glows over everything, and their futons were already rolled out, blankets turned down. Not where a bottle of lube was sitting, conspicuous and impossible to ignore, on the floor next to them. Not when Akira and Ryuji were sitting on the couch, so close their legs were touching, eyes zeroed in on him with almost frightening laser focus. 

Not when they were both stripped down to skin tight boxer briefs, Akira in red and Ryuji in yellow, and nothing else. Yuuki’s heart started beating harder, so much so that he was sure it would pop right out of his chest at any moment, and he was acutely aware of his dry his mouth had become. He’d known this was coming, knew it was what he wanted more than anything, and yet all he could do was stare at them, open mouthed. 

Even without words the offer was there, laid out before him. 

It was hard to breathe. He tugged at the collar of his uniform and swallowed hard. Maybe...maybe he was in over his head. 

Akira smiled at him, somewhere between rueful and amused. “Mishima. We...Ryuji and I. We’ve been trying to figure out how to do this and we thought maybe just going for it was best.” 

“I thought that.” Ryuji corrected, nudging Akira with an elbow. “Beating around the bush is stupid as hell. We want you.”

“Right. We do. Want you.” Akira agreed. Yuuki’s breath caught in his throat. How many times had he imagined hearing that, dreamed about, and now… He closed his eyes, hands curling into fists at his side. “But only if that’s what you want. You don’t-”

“No!” His eyes snapped open and he took a step forward before catching himself. They stared up at him, looking slightly startled at his outburst. He rocked back on his heels, face heating again. “No. I...I want you. Both of you, please.” 

He was rewarded with smiles, Ryuji’s huge and bright and Akira’s a bit softer. Akira held out a hand, beckoning him closer and, as if he were a puppet and Akira was holding his strings, he moved across the floor to them. They reached for him when he was in range, drew him down onto the couch in a tangle of limbs and warmth, and moved him until he was straddling Akira’s lap with Ryuji pressed up against his back. He knew was blushing, felt like he was on fire from the neck up, and tried to duck his head to hide it. 

“Is this okay?” Akira asked. His hands were on Yuuki’s hips, just resting there, and Ryuji’s arms were around his waist, hands on his thighs. He felt...secure between them, cradled in their warmth, but also panicked. His hands fluttered over Akira’s chest, hovered anxiously and then dropped down. 

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve never...you know.” He hadn’t done much of anything really. 

High school had been more about dealing with his issues, trying to figure out who he was after everything that had happened, and after that he’d never managed more a few dates, a little kissing, and a failed attempt at giving a blow job that he’d rahter never think about again. That guy hadn’t seen fit to call him back and Yuuki could hardly blame him; the whole date had been a disaster and he’d really wanted to be there anyway. 

His problem was that his thoughts were always been too preoccupied with Akira and Ryuji, silently comparing every man who showed interest in him to those two. He always seemed to find his dates lacking in some way. They never had Akira’s dark, mysterious charm, his dry humor, or that noble streak that made him willing to risk himself for strangers. They were never as shamelessly honest and fierce as Ryuji, nor as kind and protective. There was no one who accepted him as he was, even when he knew he was being a pain, as good naturedly as they did.

There was no one else, except Ann, who had reached out to him when he was at his lowest.  

Akira squeezed him, hands warm through the loose fabric of his volleyball shorts. “Do you want to?” 

“Yes.” Yuuki confessed, the world more of sigh than anything else. Ryuji chuckled against the back of his neck; Yuuki turned to look, meeting soft sharp brown eyes and a bright smile. Ryuji winked. One of the hands on his waist moved, one of them lifting to cup his cheek and turn his back to the front and there was Akira, leaning in and-

“Oh.” He breathed out against Akira’s mouth, warm and wet against his own, eyes wide in shock. He was kissing Akira. 

The kiss was soft, slow, a series of teasing pecks before their lips finally connected for real, slipped over each other searchingly and then fit together. They stayed like that, lips slotted together, just barely parted enough to let air mingle between them, and yet it wasn’t chaste. The hand still at his waist squeezed again, shifted to slide up under his shirt and curled there, fingertips pressing into his skin as he was pulled a little closer. They broke apart, breathed, come back together with heads tilted, found the right angle easier.

Yuuki’s hands settling against Akira’s chest, slipped over hot bare skin. Akira was hard muscle and soft skin, lean and sculpted. Yuuki had admired him since high school, as envious as he was attracted and now he was touching him. He wanted to run his hands over everything, to feel every line and dip, to memorize it all.

“That’s...hot.” Ryuji murmured against his ear. His hands rubbed at Yuuki’s thighs, up and down, up and down, rucking the fabric higher and higher, and his tongue darted out to trace the shell of his ear. It swirled inside then painted a wet trailed down to the lobe to suck it into the warm heat of his mouth. 

Yuuki gasped in surprise-it tickled but in a way that made his stomach hot and tight,  

Akira ended the kiss with a lingering swipe of tongue then used the hand cupping Yuuki’s face to guide him back to Ryuji and into another kiss. It was a harder, fierce and insistent as teeth nibble at his lower lip and the tip of Ryuji’s tongue traced the seam of his lips. He breathed in, parted his lips, and there was the blond’s tongue, dipping into his mouth to taste. Yuuki inhaled the taste of mint and chocolate, licked it from Ryuji’s mouth, and tried to show just how eager he was. It was almost all tongue from that point, messy and dripping with saliva.  

His lungs burned with the need for air but he resisted it in favor of sucking Ryuji’s tongue into his mouth. He wasn’t sure he would have ever pulled away, breathening be damned, if Akira hadn’t started yanking his shirt up. Yuuki pulled away, gasping and dizzy, to let his arms be raised up and his shirt pulled up and over his head to be tossed away. Then he was diving back in to seal his mouth to Akira’s and oh, it was still more gentle but more open too, Akira licking deep into his mouth to run his tongue over blunt teeth. Ryuji leaned against him, bare skin against bare skin and pressed his mouth to his neck. Hands touched his now exposed skin, ran up his sides and over his ribs, touched his stomach chest before taking his nipple between rough fingers. 

Akira swallowed his surprised moan and the fingers tugged at his nipple, gentle but firm then pinched. The pain was sharp but sweet; zipped down his spine straight to his cock. 

“Sensitive.” Akira remarked, eyes bright behind his slightly askew glasses. 

“Has anyone else touched you like this?” Ryuji asked, the words rumbling in his chest and through Yuuki. “Or just us?” 

Yuuki bit his lip, eyes darting down. Akira, at least, didn’t want a real answer. Instead he kissed him again, lips and tongue working to pry his mouth open again. 

Another pinch, a hard tweak, and Yuuki bucked forward, hips pressing against Akira’s. It would have been embarrassing except his cock, already hard in his shorts, pressed against the other man’s erection. Akira hummed his approval and rocked back up, bringing their dicks together with a slow roll and grind. Behind him Ryuji was trailing wet open mouthed kisses along the side of his neck, traveling from collarbone to jaw. He stopped in some places to suck and worry at the skin until it was warm and stinging. Yuuki could imagine the dark spots left behind, the bruises that would form, and shivered. 

Akira’s hands dragged back down his sides, hooked in the elastic band of his shorts and pushed. “Lift up?” 

Yuuki pushed his knees down into the couch cushions to do just that then stopped, cringing a little. “I...didn’t shower after practice. I don’t wanna, um. Be. Gross.” 

Ryuji snickered but a flat look from Akira had him sighing and rolling away to his feet. Yuuki started to turn, heart in his throat. Had he said the wrong thing? Were they stopping now, because of him? He hadn’t mean’t-

“Shower.” The blond said, jerking his head in the direction of a propped open door. Then, lips curving up into a sharp grin, he added. “If you want to clean up up just to get messy that’s fine by me.” 

Yuuki licked his lips then nodded. “Oh-okay. Yeah.” 

\---

The bathroom was hot and steamy all on it’s own but the temperature rose even higher when Yuuki found himself, yet again, trapped between the two taller men. The shower stall was surprisingly big, taking up most of the bathroom, and the spray strong and wide, able to wash over all of them. Ryuji was leaning against the smooth tile of the wall, legs spread just enough for Yuuki to fit between them, hands running over his chest and sides, over his shoulders. This time Akira was at his back, strong hands rubbing between his shoulders, down his spine, kneading firmly. 

They’d worked together to clean him up, putting soapy hands everywhere they could, turning it into sensual, slippery event. Their bodies had curved against his own, slick with water and rubbing against him, their mouths raining down kisses on his mouth, neck, and shoulders, did their best to find the places that made him squirm and arch between them. They’d even judiciously cleaned his cock, fingers laced together as they pumped up and down, both of them watching him intently as he trembled between them.

When they’d moved on, Ryuji’s hands dropping down to cup his balls and Akira’s sliding back to attend to his legs, Yuuki had been torn between disappointment and relief; if they had kept on like that he was certain he would have finished in a matter of seconds. Not that he’d managed to back away from the edge much since then. His nerves were singing, skin tingling and tight, and his cock was rock hard and straining against his belly. He felt like it wouldn’t take much at all to finish him off and the way Ryuji was rocking against him, the wet velvet soft skin of his cock rubbing against Yuuki’s, wasn’t helping. 

Nor was the quiet filth the blond was whispering in his ear, barely audible over the rush of the water. “We’re going to make sure you remember this forever.” He promised as he pulled Yuuki’s hips flush with his own with one hand, the other was on his face, thumb pressing against his lips, into his mouth, rubbing over his tongue. Yuuki drooled around the digit, blinking water from his eyes. “Gonna take you apart, make you scream. Gonna fuck you here, leave you feeling me in your throat for days. Gonna look so pretty with my dick in your mouth.” 

Yuuki sucked at Ryuji’s thumb, stomach fluttering. Did he want that? ...he wanted that. He didn’t know if it would work out, or if he’d just be a raging disappointment, but it was hard to care one way or the other with Ryuji rutting up against him, slippery and hot, moving his thumb in and out of his mouth.  

Akira’s hands skimmed over his ass, cupped the swell and squeezed then spread him. Yuuki swallowed hard, throat tightening. Akira stopped mouthing at the side of his throat to breathe out into his ear. 

“Can I touch you here? I want to open you up for us.” His thumb ran teasingly down the cleft of his ass, dispelling any question about what he meant. Yuuki breathed in, toes curling against the stone of the shower floor; he hadn’t expected something so blunt. “Only if you want.” 

As if he could say no. “Yeah. I w-want you to.” 

The other man nipped at his ear then leaned forward over his shoulder. “Ryuji, can you…?” 

“Yeah.” Ryuji pulled his thumb free and, with a cheeky wink, dropped down to his knees in one fluid motion. Yuuki only had time to look down at the top of his head, hair matted to his skull, hands curling around his hips, lips parting, before the blond was swallowing down his cock. 

There was no hesitation, no awkwardness or uncertainty. Ryuji took him in deep, slid down almost to the root between breathes, rendered Yuuki speechless and without air at the same time. He whimpered, hands darting down and clutching sodden blond strands, as tight wet heat  surrounded him. The tip of his cock pushed against something spongy; it fluttered around him and then gave way, allowing him to sink even deeper into Ryuji’s mouth. Warm breath rustled the wiry curls around his dick and Ryuji’s nose pressed right to his skin.  

It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, Ryuji’s tongue somehow soft and rough all at once, pushing up against his shaft and dragging along him as the blond bobbed up and down on his cock. He couldn’t draw air into his lungs, couldn’t move, couldn’t think beyond Ryuji between his legs, slurping and drooling around his dick. He almost forgot about Akira until he felt the press of fingers against his entrance. They were coated in something slippery and thick that clung to Yuuki’s skin as Akira massaged the small pucker, encouraging it to loosen up. 

Yuuki breathed in then exhaled slowly, commanding himself to relax. He’d fingered himself before, curious about how it felt the first time and then deciding he liked it enough to keep doing it, and knew what it took to make it comfortable for himself. Though that had always been stretched out on his bed, with a ton of lube and all the time in the world he needed, but also without someone trying to suck his brain out through his dick. It made it harder to relax than he would have thought, every muscle in his body wanting to tighten up everytime Ryuji swallowed around him noisily. 

Akira’s fingers dipped just inside of him, two of them pressed tightly together; it was a tight fit but he pressed back into it anyway, knew it would get better. They turned inside of him, massaging inside his rim, spreading the lube, and squirmed around. They slid back and forth, pressing a little deeper into him with each pass until they were in to the knuckle, Akira’s fingertips wiggling inside of him. They scissored apart gently, eased the tension from his body with slow thrusts. He was patient, almost lazy as he pumped into Yuuki’s body, stopping once to apply more lubricant then again to press a third finger into him. 

Ryuji pulled off of his dick with a wet pop, eyes rolling up to meet Yuuki’s. He smiled with puffy lips and glowing eyes, held his gaze as he ducked down to lap at Yuuki’s balls with wide swipes of his tongue. He mouthed at them, used his hand to roll them while his mouth moved back up, open and blazing hot as it slide up his shaft. Akira’s fingers curved up, dragged along his slicker inner walls, searching, and his mouth worked at his shoulders and throat again, sucking more tingling spots into his skin. There was a hint of teeth, scraping over his skin, a touch of roughness in the soft sucking heat, and then he was back at the head, tongue laving over the tip, pressing under the head, 

The water fell around them, a dull roar and patter as it hit the floor, and steam hung around them in a thick curtain. It felt like they were in their own little world, nothing existing beyond the three of them. 

Akira brushed against his prostate then pushed up against it. Yuuki’s stomach lurched and his hips stuttered forward, pushing his cock deep in Ryuji’s throat, as his orgasm crashed into him. His knees shook and his vision jumped; if not for Akira’s arm around his middle he would have fallen onto Ryuji in a boneless heap. 

The blond let his cock slide from his mouth with a loud slurp, grinning triumphantly as he pushed up off of his knees. Akira’s fingers pulled free to wrap around his hips and pull him back, easing him away from where the spray of water was strongest and then out of the shower. Ryuji followed and, after sharing a look with Akira, turned to shut off the shower. Yuuki let himself be lead back out into the main room, barely feeling the chill of water drying on his skin, and pushed onto onto the futon on his hands and knees.

Ryuji joined them a few seconds later, lowering himself (more gingerly this time) onto his knees. He put one hand on top of Yuuki’s head, carded his fingers through his dripping wet hair to push it back, The other he wrapped around his cock and pumped it up and down slowly; Yuuki watched, couldn’t look away, from the sight of the purpling head dragging down between the tight ring of Ryuji’s fingers, precum beading from the slit, then pushing back up. 

“Think you can take both of us?” Ryuji asked, a dare dancing around the corners of his smile. 

Could he? He didn’t know, but he wanted to find out. “Yes.” Ryuji’s smile grew. 

Akira put a hand between his shoulder blades and nudged him closer, coaxing him lean in until he was eye to eye with Ryuji’s cock. It was thick and curved a little to the side, bobbed cheerfully before his eyes. Ryuji’s hand twisted around the tip, milked more clear fluid from the tip, and then it was angling down towards his mouth, dragging over his lips and leaving a trail of stickiness behind. He parted his lips and snaked his tongue out to rub it over the head and crown of Ryuji’s cock. The hand on his head spasmed.

Blunt pressure pressed against his entrance and Akira’s hand rubbed down along the curve of his spine. “Ready?” 

Yuuki nodded then, tasting bitter salt on his tongue, added a raspy “Please.”

Akira entered him, rocked in with a smooth motion, with no resistance. Yuuki’s body opened up for him like it was made to do so and oh, it felt so- His mouth dropped open around a low, husky moan and Ryuji’s cock was there, being fed past his lips and into his mouth. It was heavy in his mouth, leaked more salty precum over his taste buds, and the skin was velvety as it rubbed against his tongue. Akira was rolling his hips, dragging back a little before thrusting in, fucking deeper into him with short, quick motions, stretching him wider little by little, until their bodies were flush.  

He’d only ever used his fingers and Akira was much bigger than that, hard and hot, throbbing inside of him. He could feel it, the pulse under Akira’s skin, the heat and pressure of it as it filled him. It was different, a the fullness a little uncomfortable but not...not bad. Not even close to bad, no. He pushed his hips a little higher and spread his thighs wider, hummed around Ryuji’s cock. 

Ryuji started really moving first, wrapping his hands around his head and then thrusting shallowly into his mouth. He seemed to know just how deep to go, the tip of his cock prodding just far enough to tickle his throat before he pulled back, never choking him or making him take more than he could handle. The blond’s hand was working over what Yuuki couldn’t get into his mouth, stroking and twisting, spreading saliva over it. 

Akira stayed in place a little longer before he began to move as well, easily falling into the same push and slide rhythm as Ryuji, filling him up in the same moments. Hands gripped his hips, pulled him back as Akira thrust in and, as the discomfort faded pleasure took hold. It prickled under his skin and tightened in his stomach, coiling deep in his like a spring. His cock, still half hard, twitched in interest. 

He moved his tongue over Ryuji, sucked and drooled around it and was rewarded with deep grunts and groans from above his head. Akira was making sounds too, panting heavily as he fucked into Yuuki and then his breathing would hitch when he was in to the hilt and swiveled his hips to grind deep into him. Yuuki clawed at the futon then, pressure against his prostate making his vision white out around the edges. Pleasure raced up his spine and blazed a path right to his dick; he pushed back hard, chased the feeling. His throat convulsed, tightened, and when he swallowed he took more of Ryuji in, sank down until he was pumping the blond’s fist. He felt him in his throat, shaping it, throbbing inside of him, the same was he felt Akira. 

Both of the other men let out strained sounds, rhythms faltering and then they were moving again, fucking him open between them. His head was heavy, foggy, spinning and everything was melting together. Wet noises, slurps and squelches, and the slap of skin against skin filled the air, resonated in his ears along with the staccato beating of his own heart. He lost himself to it, to them, became a messy squirming thing, drool and tears running down his face and sweat drenching his body. 

“God, shit, ah-” Ryuji swore as fingers scrapped over his scalp then twisted into his hair, pulling. “Fuck, Yuuki, I’m…” 

Yuuki could taste him, thick and wet on the back of his tongue, was sure he was getting close. He swallowed again, forced himself to open up further to take in more of Ryuji, not letting up until his nose was buried in dark curls. He gagged, throat spasming as the other’s man’s cock drove down deep. Ryuji swore again, hips jerking forward hard in fast bursts and then he was doubling over Yuuki as thick, hot fluid poured down his convulsing throat. His eyes rolled as spots danced over his vision; he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but attempt to swallow and not choke. 

He didn’t hear Akira come but he felt it, heat spurting deep inside of him. 

Ryuji pulled out before he was done, catching Yuuki with a stripe of come across his face, with with him came a flood of saliva in thick strings. He was apologizing but Yuuki barely registered it as he slumped forward, sliding off of Akira’s cock. He was wet inside, felt the warm trickle of Akira’s cum shifting inside of him and starting to drip free. His own cock was hard again, trapped between his body and the futon, but he made no move to attend to it. 

There ended up being no need. Akira crawled over him, plastered himself, wet and sticky, against his back and wedged a hand beneath Yuuki to palm his dick. A few hard pulls and he came with a tired whimper, come pumping over Akira’s hand and up to smear on his stomach and the soft cushion beneath him. His balls ached, just on the edge of pain, and 

Akira rolled away to lay beside him, tossing a leg over Yuuki’s and pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. A moment later, Ryuji settle onto his other side, tossing an arm over his back. 

“Good?” 

Yuuki nodded tiredly. “Good.”

Akira nuzzled his throat. "More?"

Yuuki closed his eyes. "More." 

\---

Yuuki expected to feel...down, when it was all said and done because when he left the fantasy behind, stepped out of the strange brothel and back into his life, he'd be right back where he was but with a memory of what he couldn't really have. And an ache inside of him and marks, so many marks, littering his skin. But he didn't feel that way at all. Instead he felt lighter, happier, found returning to work and classes was...easy. It was like a weight had been lifted off of him. 

There was a slight issue looking Ryuji and Akira in the eye when they met up for coffee but he managed well enough, smiled and nodded along as they filled him in on their week. The gnawing lonely and jealous feeling of seeing them together was still there, but it was dulled around the edges, more like a healing scab that a ragged wound. It was a good day. 

"What's that?" Ryuji asked as they stepped inside the shop and began to unwind their scarves and shed their hats. Yuuki looked up, expecting to see Ryuji looking at something only to find himself the focus of his friend's attention. Ryuji was pointing at his neck, at-

"Oh!" He slapped a hand over his throat, flushing. His scarf had moved the collar of his sweater out of place, leaving his neck and the dark marks, only just now starting to fade but still very much giving him away, on it exposed. "Nothing. It's nothing." 

Akira tilted his head to the side, expression unreadable. "You didn't say you were seeing anyone." 

This...this was mortifying. He could have died on the spot and it would have been a favor. "I'm n-not. It was just...a thing. I don't think I'll be seeing either of them again." 

With that said he turned on his heel and shuffled up to the counter. In his haste he missed Ryuji and Akira exchange looks, Ryuji's faintly stunned and Akira's blank, save the furrowed brows anyone who knew him would place as the rare expression he wore when he'd lost at something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: They're jealous.


End file.
